jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Sith
typische Sith-Kleidung? Im Zeichentrickfilm "Clonewars" kommt es zum ersten Zusammentreffen von Asajj Ventress und Count Dooku. Sie besiegt alle Gegner in der Arena, aber er zeigt sich wenig beeindruckt: "Ihr kämpft wie ein Sith, ihr kleidet euch wie ein Sith, aber ihr seid kein Sith. ..." Also gibt es offenbar eine traditionelle Sith-Tracht. Weiß jemand mehr und sollte man das nicht einfügen? --129.13.186.2 11:32, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Mit "ihr kleidet euch wie ein Sith" meint er höchstwahrscheinlich, dass diese Farbtöne und der Schnitt der Kleidung typisch für die Sith ist. Der Stoff ist vielleicht auch der gleiche wie der Stoff, den die alten Sith zu Banes Zeiten beispielsweise verwendeten. Allerdings denke ich, dass es keine einheitliche "Uniform" wie bei den Jedi gibt. Gruß--Opi-Wann Knobi 11:38, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) Sith in der Legacy-Ära? wie können die sith denn in der legacy ära noch existieren?? Die letzen beiden sind tod! da konnte keiner sein wissen weitergeben! Oder nimmst du da die tatsache rein, dass es einen klon des Imperators gab?--Yoda41 13:49, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Das Problem ist, ich will vermeiden, hier Spoiler zu verbreiten. Soviel kann man aber sagen: die Sith spielen in der Legacy-Ära wieder eine Rolle und tauchen erneut auf. Mehr erfährst du in den Büchern "Betrayal" und "Bloodlines". RC-9393 13:51, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Ok, wenn du meinst, dann nehm ich das so hin ;-) ((das ist zwar unlogisch aber egal)--Yoda41 13:52, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::Da kannst du unbesorgt sein... es wird in den Büchern ganz gut erklärt und ist danach relativ plausibel :) RC-9393 13:53, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::Ich weiß ja nicht, ob mans verraten soll, aber der nächste Sith wird wieder den Titel "Darth" tragen und sogar einmal ein ziemlich guter Jedi gewesen sein. Der Name ist schön verspoilert hier zu lesen: → Jacen Solo (wenn ihr den Namen lesen wollt, müsst ihr das Weiße markieren). Interessant ist, dass es da wieder wie bei Revan und Malak vor sich gehen wird... Ben Kenobi 14:05, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) Sith-Kodex Also ich meine der Sith-Kodex fängt an mit "Frieden ist ein Lüge, es gibt nur die Leidenschaft" und ich meine er hört auf mit "Die Macht soll mich frei machen"! Darth Rock 17:13, 7. Nov 2006 (CET) :Der Kodex, so wie er da steht, stammt aus KotOR und ist wörtlich zitiert. Sinngemäß sagst du ja nix anderes. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 18:24, 7. Nov 2006 (CET) Ok,wahrscheinlich hast du recht nur auf der englischen Version vonKotor ist es:Peace is a lie it gives only passion, through passion I get strength, through strength I get power , through power I get victory, through victory my chais(weiß nicht wie das geschrieben wird)broken. The Force shall make me free. ist ja jetzt egal ich hab nur gedacht vielleicht hat sich der autor verschrieben oder so was viele grüße,84.167.67.128 18:42, 8. Nov 2006 (CET) :Ich glaube kaum, dass sich der Autor verschrieben hat, die deutsche Übersetzung kann aber sehr leicht vom englischen Original abweichen, teilweise auch, um einen vollen und runden Klang des Textes zu erzeugen. Ben Kenobi 13:12, 9. Nov 2006 (CET) ::Ich bin mir gerade nicht sicher, aber ich glaube, die letzte Zeile lautete auch in der deutschen KotOR-Version: Die Macht befreit mich. Werde bei Gelegenheit mal checken (und hab eine Ausrede meiner Freundin gegenüber, mir mal wieder die Nächte mit KotOR um die Ohren zu hauen;D) Kalderon 13:31, 19. Jan 2007 (CET) :::Soweit ich mich erinnere, heißt es "Durch die Macht zerbersten meine Ketten." Aber du kannst natürlich gerne nochmal nachhören. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 13:38, 19. Jan 2007 (CET) ::::Es kam jetzt schon öfters vor, dass eine IP den Sith-Kodex geändert hat. Hat nicht jemand mal die offizielle Version?.--Yoda41 Admin 08:53, 14. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::Es gibt zwei Versionen des Sith-Kodex, wie du in dem verlinkten Artikel nachlesen kannst. Daher ist keine der Versionen falsch, aber soweit ich mich erinnern kann, steht in den Richtlinien, dass sollte es verschiedene Übersetzungen geben, die jüngste genommen wird, sprich die aktuellste Quelle und das wäre demnach Schöpfer der Dunkelheit, wo die letzte Zeile des Kodex heißt durch den Sieg zerbersten meine Ketten. Der Teil mit die Macht wird mich befreien wurde da scheinst weggelassen. Allerdings, steht in den Richtlinien ja auch, dass bei mehreren Übersetzungen die treffendere und vor allem vollständigere Übersetzung Vorrang hat. Das bezieht sich zwar im Grunde auf den Artikelnamen, kann meines Erachtens aber auch für den Inhalt eines Artikels genutzt werden. Sprich, da in Schöpfer der Dunkelheit die Zeile die Macht wird mich befreien weggelassen wurde, ist dies die unvollständigere Übersetzung und deshalb wird die von KotOR genommen. Diese Richtlinie kann aber ansich nur für solche Inhalte verwendet werden, wo ein bestimmtes Schriftstück beschrieben wird und der Inhalt des Schriftstückes zitiert wird. Da sich das ja nicht ändert, also quasi für immer besteht, sollte die Übersetzung genommen werden, die den vollständigen Inhalt wiedergibt. Demnach wäre dies also der Kodex aus den KotOR-Teilen. Boba 14:08, 14. Dez. 2007 (CET) Darth vs. Dark weiß jemand vielleicht was der unterschied zwische Darth und Dark ist weil in kotor sind manche dunkle jedis mit dark und manche mit darth danke,Darth Rock 18:46, 8. Nov 2006 (CET) :Wie du als Star Wars-Fan eigentlich wissen müsstest, tragen die Sith-Lords den Titel "Darth". In KotOR sind dies eben Darth Revan, Darth Malak und Darth Bandon. Da du ja anscheinend die englische Version von KotOR gespielt hast, kann es natürlich leicht sein, dass man "Darth" mit "Dark" verwechselt, da auch einfache Machtschüler der Dunklen Seite als "Dark Jedi" oder die Fußsoldaten als "Sith" oder "Dark Trooper" bezeichnet werden. Auf Deutsch heißt "Dark" ja "Dunkel", was einfach die Machtseite hier bedeutet. Wahrscheinlich war "Darth" anfangs (also bei Vader) als Name gedacht, der das Böse (eben wegen der Ähnlichkeit zu "Dark") zum Ausdruck bringen sollte. Im Laufe der Zeit und spätestens mit Darth Maul hat sich "Darth" zum Titel der Sith gemacht, den nur die Dunklen Lords und ihre direkten Schüler tragen dürfen. In KotOR war zunächst Malak der Schüler Revans, später nahm sich Darth Malak Darth Bandon zum Schüler. Ich hoffe, das hat alle Fragen geklärt. Ben Kenobi 13:12, 9. Nov 2006 (CET) Hyperaumkrieg Das soll aus Star Wars sein??? Das Gemälde sieht aus wie aus "Herr der Ringe". Die Soldaten im Vordergrund sehen aus wie die Krieger von Gondor: Die Rüstung ist exakt die selbe, die Schilde sind auch identisch! Und die im Hintergrund sehen aus wie die Krieger von Rohan! Die Speere sehen auch gleich aus und die rießenhaften Tiere im Hintergrund erinnern stark an die Oliphanten. Wenn da nicht ein paar Jedi-Ritter mit Lichtschwertern dazwischen stehen würden, hätte ich das für die Schlacht auf den Penelor-Feldern vor Minas Tirith gehalten! Schaut euch Herr der Ringe an, ihr werdet verblüfft sein! Ich wette dass dieses Bild nach der Kino-Erscheinung von Herr der Ringe veröffentlicht wurde ist! Freundliche Grüße Xargon 22:01, 10. Dez 2006 (CET) :Richtig beobachtet! Die "New Essential Chronology" (und andere SW-Quellen) sind bekannt dafür, sich gerne mal von diversen Vorlagen "inspirieren" zu lassen. Neben diesem ganz offensichtlichen Herr-der-Ringe-Bild (es gibt auf dem doppelseitigen Bild Mumakil, Gondor-Helme und sogar Rohirrim), enthält es z.B. auf S. 35 ein Bild von Siri Tachi, bei dem definitiv Britney Spears (!) als Vorlage gedient hat. Im SW Insider 89 im Artikel "A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy" auf S. 35 ist eine Collage diverser Personen wie Xizor, Han Solo, Boba Fett etc. abgebildet, in der auch eine Person enthalten ist, die definitiv Lucius Malfoy aus den Harry Potter-Filmen ist. Insofern ist das Suchen nach derartigen "Inspirationsvorlagen" mittlerweile fast soetwas wie Kult ;-) Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 22:07, 10. Dez 2006 (CET) ::Das ist ein echt guter Vergleich, Xargon! Das ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen, aber jetzt wo du es sagst, muss ich dir schon Recht geben. Das hat echt verblüffende Ähnlichkeit. :) ::--Little Ani Admin 23:18, 10. Dez 2006 (CET) :::Wie interessant... Damals ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen, über welches Bild RC da sprach: Es ist das Bild, auf dem Tyber Zann vorgestellt wird, den wir inzwischen ja sehr gut kennen. Natürlich wurde sein Aussehen von Mr. Malfoy inspiriert... Bild:;-).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 22:49, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) Darth Desann War Desann, welcher von Kyle Katarn 7 NSY getötet wurde nun ein Sith oder nur ein grauer Jedi, der besonders brutal war? Ich gebe zu bedenken, dass er aus der Yavin IV Akademie fliehen musste, weil er einen Mitschüler bei einer Lichtschwert-Übung getötet hatte. Danach gab er als Begründung an, sein Kontrahent sei nicht stark genug gewesen. Die Verehrung und das Streben nach Stärke ist eine typische Eigenschaft der Sith. Außerdem studierte er die dunkle Seite. Es ist so weit ich weiß also nicht präzisiert, ob er die Lehren der Sith studierte und sich als einer von ihnen betrachtete oder nur die dunkle Macht als nicht Sith studierte. Aus dem Grund würde ich dazu tendieren ihn in die Sith Liste einzutragen.E.B 22:09, 20. Jan 2007 (CET) :E.B, Desann war ein Dunkler Jedi, aber kein Sith. Ein Sith-Schüler lernt die Geheimnisse der Sith von einem Meister und wird so zum Sith. Wenn ein Jedi zur dunklen Seite wechselt ist er ein Dunkler Jedi, wird er aber danach von einem Sith-Meister unterwiesen wird er auch zu einem Sith (Anakin Skywalker). Wenn er nicht von einem Sith-Meister unterwiesen wird, ist er ein Dunkler Jedi, da er ja die Dunkle Seite nutzt, aber nicht dem Orden der Sith angehört. So war es bei Desann.--Opi-Wann Knobi 16:50, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) Zukunft der Sith Wenn noch jemand etwas über den Untergang der Sith im Jahr 4 NSY schreibt und dann über den wiederaufstieg nach dem Vong Krieg, dann können wir den artikel auch auszeichnen mit nem Sternchen ;-)--Yoda41 11:19, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) Exzellent-Kandidatur vom April 2007(gescheitert) * Ich glaube der Artikel ist Exelent. Ich habe ihn gelesen und fand ihn super. Deshalb wollte ich ihn Nominieren. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 20:56, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Hm, ich bin der Meinung, dass wir noch ein wenig warten sollten - es erscheinen ja noch ein paar neue Romane sowie The Essential Guide to the Force, in denen noch einige interessante Sachen über die Sith stehen werden. Ben Kenobi 21:00, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) * Also ich finde das Ben Kenobi recht hatt. Aber trodzdem finde ich das der Artikel richtig gut und ausführlich geschriben ist,Ben Kenobi wann er scheint der RomanThe Essential Guide to the Force den?!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 21:49, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Mir fehlt eher der Teil nach Vader und Sidious. Der geht eigentlich ziemlich lang. Ansonsten finde ich es super. --DarthMomse 16:55, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Mir fehlt noch die Legacy-Ära, hier erstarken die Sith ja wieder, das wird mit keinem Wort erwähnt, aber anonsten ist der Artikel 1a ;-). Gruß Asajj 17:00, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Da ist größtenteils nur das Geschehen vor Darth Bane erwähnt. Mir fehlt noch mehr zum Geschehen der Filme. Also um Darth Sidious, Maul und Vader. Außerdem die neuen Sith in der legacy ära.--Yoda41 17:02, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Wieso bist du immer schneller als ich, Yoda41???? Du hast nämlich mal wieder Recht. Meister Yoda 16:51, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ließt sich echt gut, ist sehr Informativ und ich konnte nicht wirklich eine Lücke in den Informationen finden! Kal El'rah 16:01 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Nun ja.Ich könnt's nicht besser , dennoch ausbaufähig. Dark Lord of the Shit 19:27 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Von der Form her finde ich's in Ordnung, doch es ist geschichtlich nicht ganz vollständig und es werden viele Einzelschicksale behandelt (die besser zu den jeweiligen Personen passen). Das ist noch nicht exzellent, aber es hat Potenzial. Kyle22 20:04, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Zwar schon sehr gut und sicher ein "heißer Kandidat", allerdings ist die Geschichte noch lückenhaft; insbesondere die neuen Entwicklungen nach Sidious (Stichwort: Legacy of the Force) sowie einige Details aus der Alten Republik fehlen noch. Wenn diese ergänzt werden, gibt es von mir gerne auch ein Pro :-) RC-9393 20:09, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) Mit drei Fürstimmen, drei Gegenstimmen und fünf Enthaltungen scheitert dieser Artikel in der Wahl zum Exzellenten Artikel. Besonders ausschlaggebend war die lückenhafte Geschichte der Sith. Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:26, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) Lesenswert-Kandidatur August 2007 (erfolgreich) * : Für exzellent hat's ja nicht gereicht, aber lesenswert ist da allemal drin! --Asajj Tee? 19:37, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Da muss ich dir Recht geben. Der ist wirklich schön gemacht und für Lesenswert allemal gut genug. Kyle22 19:46, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Ja, nicht schlecht, aber es müssen unbedingt noch mehr Informationen zu der Zeit nach der Schlacht von Endor hin.--Opi-Wann Knobi 20:03, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) * :Hatten wir das nicht schonmal? Was ist den mit den Sith der Legacy Ära????--Yoda41 Admin 22:33, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) **Das war die Wahl zum Exzellent Status Yoda41 Jango 07:50, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Also so wie er ist, ist er allemal lesenswert. Aber Informationen über die Sith nach Sidious/Vader sollten da auf jeden Fall noch rein. --Anakin 08:03, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Ich bin dagegen. Es fehlt quasi alles nach 19 VSY. Was dann jenseits der 100 NSY geschieht ist nicht relevant für lesenswert. Aber der galaktische Bürgerkrieg und danach fehlt komplett. --DarthMomse 14:02, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) **Es dreht sich ja nur im lesenswert, bei exzellent muss das vorhanden sein. --Asajj Tee? 14:19, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) **Ja, aber es ist eine Ehrung die der Artikel wegen dieser Unvollständigkeit von mir nicht bekommt.--DarthMomse 22:06, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Ich muss da DarthMomse recht geben! Alles was da fehlt. Sobald diese Fehlehenden Teile da sind ist der Artikel lesenswert! Shaak Ti 17:02, 3. August 2007 (CEST) * : Ich kann verkraften das da noch was fehlt, das wird sicherlich in naher zukunft hinzugefügt, für mich ist er schon jetzt lesenswert Jango 22:02, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) * :Mir hat der Artikel gut gefallen, allerdings kenne ich mich auf diesem Gebiet, insbesondere dem in der Kritik angesprochenen fehlendem Teil, nicht sonderlich gut aus. Vielleicht tut sich bis zum Ablauf der Abstimmung noch etwas, im Zweifelsfall würde ich aber wahrscheinlich auch ohne den fehlenden Teil für Lesenswert stimmen. Altaïr 20:59, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Ich find ihn gut. Auch wenn was fehlt. Das kann ja dazukommen, wenns exzellent werden soll. Boba 23:24, 7. Aug 2007 (CEST) Mit 6 Pros, 3 Kontras und einer Enthaltung konnte der Artikel die Wahl knapp für sich entscheiden. Admiral Ackbar 00:05, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) Exzellent-Abstimmung vom September 2007 (gescheitert) * : Da fehlt zwar noch was aber er ist exzellent. --Shaak Ti 21:38, 4. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Wenn was fehlt ist er nicht exzellent! Darth Tobi 21:43, 4. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Nein, da fehlt noch zu viel, die erste wahl ist schon gescheitert, und da hat sich meiner meinung nach nich viel dran passiert Jango 21:58, 4. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Keinesfalls. Ben Kenobi Admin 12:34, 5. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Damit ein Artikel exellent ist sollte er schon vollständig sein.--Tobias 14:20, 5. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Nicht schon wieder ... was ist denn mit Legacy of the Force und den Legacy Comics? Alleine Darth Vectivus und Lumiya sind ja schon einen eigenen Absatz wert und der liebe Darth Caedus sollte gefälligst auch einen schön ausführlichen Absatz erhalten ... Nein, so nicht. --Bel Iblis 09:06, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Ich bin nur pro bezüglich Garm Bel Iblis Meinung: So noch nicht. Es fehlen wie gesagt wichtige Abschnitte und der große Hyperraumkrieg könnte noch etwas erweitert werden, ebenso sollte die Hundertjährige Dunkelheit noch hinzugefügt werden. Gruß--General Grievous 14:54, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Mir fehlen auch viele Inhalte aus KotOR II (Wobei ich mich nicht von meiner Lieblings-figur ableiten lassen hab) Darth Nihilus 66 15:36, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Der Artikel gefällt mir zwar, aber er ist noch nicht exzellent! Mace Windu 33 11:17, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Lesen kann man den gut, aber exzellent? Ich meine nein. MfG - Cody 22:08, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Ne ist noch nicht perfekt.--Yoda41 Admin 22:09, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll... Executor 14:56, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Ne Legacy und vieles zu Vader fehlt noch.Deviss 12:57, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Er enthält zwar viele Informationen, aber exzellent ist der nicht.Ilya 17:25, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Ich bleib mal bei Abwartend. ich find den Artikel zwar richtig geil, aber da fehlt halt noch etwas, was ich an der Vorwahl zur Exelent nicht wusste. Was ich nur nicht verstehe: Warum gibst du hier bei der Exelentwahl ein Pro und bei der Lesenswertwahl des Artikels ein Kontra Shaak ti? Das ist doch etwas dämlich! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:57, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Da ich bei der letzten Wahl Pro gestimmt habe, gebe ich Abwartend. Aber ich verstehe das auch nicht Shaak Ti, musst du mal erklären wie du da gedacht hast. --Der Heilige Klingone 18:16, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Hmmm... Ich wart mal ab... Executor 18:54, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) Die rekordverdächtigen 11 Gegenstimmen bei nur einer Fürstimme machen unmissverständlich klar, dass dieser Artikel noch ausbaufähig ist und ganz sicher nicht als "Exzellent" bezeichnet werden kann. Auch die zweite Kandidatur ist hiermit gescheitert. Kyle22 13:27, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ursprünge des Sith-Ordens Hallo erstmal. Ich bin neu, wie ihr merken solltet, und ich habe mich im Prinzip nur hier angemeldet, um diese Diskussion zu führen. Sicherlich ist einigen von euch aufgefallen, dass irgendjemand ständig am Entstehungsdatum des Sith-Ordens rumdoktert. Dieser Jemand bin ich, ich bin es immer, der schreibt, dass die Dunklen Jedi erst um 7000 VSY nach Korriban gelangten. Vielleicht ist einigen von euch entgangen, dass der Sith-Orden ist in Wahrheit deutlich jünger ist, daher halte ich eine Diskussion für sinnvoll. Hat sich denn jemand von euch überhaupt einmal mit der Version auseinander gesetzt, dass Xendor nicht der Gründer des Sith-Ordens sein könnte? Klingt arrogant, ich weiß! xD The Dark One 15:07, 28. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Nun... doch. Ich kann dir ziemlich genau sagen, wann der Sith-Orden entstanden ist. Um 7000 VSY war ja das Erste Große Schisma, wo Xendor mit den Dunklen Jedi sich gegen den Orden aufgelehnt hat. Darauf folgte die sog. "Hundred-Year Darkness" der Kämpfe zwischen Jedi und Dunklen Jedi. An deren Ende wurden letztere besiegt und in den Äußeren Rand verbannt, wo diese dann auf Korriban ankamen und die eher primitiven Sith unterwarfen, wodurch sie im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes "Sith-Lords" wurden. Also sind die Sith als Organisation um 6900 VSY entstanden. Viele Grüße, 15:35, 28. Dez. 2007 (CET) PS: Ist natürlich alles hochoffiziell - steht im Essential Guide to the Force... Bild:;-).gif ::Oh, ich hätte vielleicht auch etwas weiter vorher lesen sollen... Xendors Schisma war 24.500 VSY, Das um 7000 war schon das Zweite Große Schisma. 15:56, 28. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Genau das ist es, was mich stört. Die offizielle Version ist, dass der Sith-Orden nach der Ankunft der Dunklen Jedi nach dem zweiten großen Schisma um 6900 VSY auf Korriban entstand. Wenn aber nun Xendor dafür verantwortlich sein soll, stimmt das hinten und vorne nicht, da er fast 18.000 Jahre zuvor lebte. Auf welche Version wollen wir uns also einigen? Wenn die offizielle Version von etwa 7000 VSY ausgeht, dann kann sie nichts mit Xendor zu tun haben, und genau deshalb habe ich stets versucht, Xendors Beteiligung an dieser Sache zu entfernen. Die bisherige Version widerspricht sich selbst. Schließlich sagst ja selbst du, dass das zweite Schisma, aus dem der Sith-Orden hervorging, erst um 7000 VSY stattfand, als Xendor schon längst tor war! xD ::The Dark One 17:27, 4. Jan. 2008 (CET) soviele... Was haben wir bis jetzt: Sith-Krieger (=Sith-Berserker?), Sith-Plünderer (=Sith-Marodeure?), Sith-Attentäter, Sith-Ritter und Sith-Lords. Welche davon sind falsche Übersetzungen, welche sind Kanon und wie baut man die am besten in den Artikel ein? --DetlefK 20:24, 17. Jan. 2008 (CET) Aktuelle Version der Geschichte der Gründung des Sith-Ordens ...ziemlich viele Genitive... Ich habe jetzt extra "The Essential Guide to the Force" zu Rate gezogen und habe erneut eine Bestätigung dafür gefunden, dass der Sith-Orden erst um 6900 VSY und nicht von Xendor gegründet worden ist. Bevor man also diese Version wieder rückgängig macht, erkundigt euch bitte vorher - die Version, dass Xendor den Orden gegründet haben soll, ist mittlerweile überholt! ^^ :Dann schreibe es doch bitte so in den Artikel rein, dass es auch zum Rest des Textes passt. Und zwar in der so genannten In-Universe-Perspektive, in der auch der ganze Artikel geschrieben ist. Gru0ß Little Ani Admin 20:32, 23. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Würdest du mir bitte diese Perspektive erklären? Wiki-Seiten haben ja ihre eigenen Formatierungsregeln... ::Warum hast du dann bitte meine Quellenangaben entfernt? Genau das ist der beste Beleg. ::The Dark One 20:40, 23. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Mit In-Universe ist gemeint, dass alle Artikel, die Sachen aus dem Star-Wars-Universum betreffen, auch aus der Perspektive des Star-Wars-UNiersums geschrieben werden müssen. (Einzige Ausnahme ist der Abschnitt Hinter den Kulissen.) Da Jedi vs. Sith aber nicht im Star-Wars-Universum erschienen ist, sondern nur in unserem Universum, wird es im Artikel nicht erwähnt, sondern nur der Inhalt des Buches beschrieben und der Titel bei den Quellen aufgeführt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:47, 23. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::Also ich habe es mal selbst in die richtige Perspektive geschrieben. Aber dieses lange zitat ist echt nicht nötig, da ja alles schon davor steht. In-Universe-Perspektive bedeutet, dass in Artikeln alles so geschrieben wird, als wäre es etwas aus der Realität. Man kann nicht schreiben „Das und das ist so, weil es in dem und dem Buch steht.“ Es ist einfach eine Tatsache und wird einfach geschrieben... Quellen werden ganz unten im Artikel angegeben. Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:49, 23. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::::Wenn die Quellenangaben aber fehlen, dann werden sich die anderen, die noch immer auf daran glauben, es sei Xendor gewesen, keine Gedanken darüber machen, sondern einfach editieren, wie es ihnen gefällt. So war es schon immer, wenn ich diese Version eingefügt habe - ich gebe dir höchstens eine Woche Zeit, dann steht da wieder die Xendor-VBersion... >.< Daher habe ich das Zitat verwendet, das zum Denken anregen sollte: "Hoppla, diese Theorie scheint doch nicht aus der Luft gegriffen!" :::::The Dark One 21:01, 23. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::::Dann verwende doch Einzelnachweise (Referenzen) wie hier erklärt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:11, 23. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::::::Das funktioniert aber anscheinend nicht: Egal, was ich einfüge, es verlinkt nicht zu dieser Quelle (in diesem Fall "The Essential Guide to the Force"), sondern wieder zurück auf die eigentliche Seite, in diesem Fall eben zum Sith-Hauptartikel... :::::::The Dark One 11:00, 24. Jan. 2008 (CET) Der Titel Darth Ich finde, in dem Artikel (oder vielleicht in einem eigenen Artikel), sollte mehr über die Bedeutung des Titels "Darth" gesagt werden. In "Darth Bane - Schöpfer der Dunkelheit" steht einiges dazu. Leider widerspricht sich das allerdings mit der späteren Nutzung dieses Titels. Der Titel sollte die alleinigen und absoluten Machtansprüche verdeutlichen. Nur einer sollte diesen Titel tragen und wurde dann daher kurz vor der Zeit der Sithkriege vom Sith-Orden abgeschafft. Bane führte den Titel dann wieder ein und nannte sich Darth. Komischerweise gibt es später dann aber mehrere Sith, die diesen Titel gleichzeitig tragen, wie Darth Sidious und Darth Vader. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 77.9.169.28 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 03:01, 14. Apr. 2008 (CEST)) ich suche einen Sith, mir fällt der Name aber nicht ein,also er ist Twi-lek,mit Roter haut, gelben augen,einer Schwarzen Kutte und bewaffnet mit einem Roten Laserschwert und einer ebenfalls roten laserpeitsche, könnt ihr mir auf die sprünge helfen?84.60.107.48 16:02, 26. Apr. 2008 (CEST)